<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even if the ocean stops kissing the shoreline, I will still love you. by jjajangie09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730977">Even if the ocean stops kissing the shoreline, I will still love you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjajangie09/pseuds/jjajangie09'>jjajangie09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Idk how to tag uhm, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mermaid twins!, Other, Prince Bang Chan, Prince Lee Minho | Lee Know, Princess to warrior Sana, Sana and Minho have orange hair, Setting is in Joseon Dynasty, Still thank you google, This is poorly researched, just a lil bit of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:06:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjajangie09/pseuds/jjajangie09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They said that if twins don’t look the same, then maybe their way of thinking would be similar but Prince Eldoris still can’t understand his twin sister’s same birthday wish every time they celebrate. Now that they have turned twenty-three, Adira still wants to be a warrior. If she can’t be a warrior under the sea, she’s plans to pursue it on land and wishing it in front of the whole family during their celebration was never a good idea. </p>
<p>The next day he woke up with the whole kingdom in chaos because of the missing princess. Palace guards were sent out to search the sea far and wide to find her. Now he was tasked to look for her on land but he didn't know that sacrificing his comfort under the sea was more than he bargained for when his sister was fulfilling her dream of being a warrior alongside a mortal prince. </p>
<p>To make things worse, they're stuck with legs for heaven knows how long and they're liking the mortal world way too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Yes, this mess is ignited by Sana and Minho's orange hair.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Kim Woojin, Bang Chan &amp; Minatozaki Sana, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even if the ocean stops kissing the shoreline, I will still love you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello loves!</p>
<p>Very nervous about posting a story here but I hope we can manage. jskjs. I really don't beta so enjoy my mess as it is, fresh out from the writer's two brain cells. I also don't have a regular update schedule, I just basically wing everything <strike>just like everything else in my life-</strike></p>
<p>Anyways, I hope you guys like it, here we go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do mermaids get a sad ending, mother?”</p>
<p>A daughter once asked after reading a story of a half human, half sea creature falling in love with someone from land. The mother, quite perplexed of her daughter’s question, took a deep breath before answering as to not hurt her sweet child’s innocence.</p>
<p>“I’m not quite sure. Maybe because they’re two different beings which are destined to love their own kind.”<br/>
“Is that why daddy loves you?”</p>
<p>Her mother let out a soft laugh as she brushed her fingers on her daughter’s hair. She tucked it behind the girl’s ear as she stares at her with curious eyes. “Yes, it’s because we’re both humans, we can be in love. Mermaids live underwater like how fishes do and humans cannot. It’s impossible.” </p>
<p>The girl’s two small hands closed the book with a sulky expression. “Maybe that’s why the ocean is deep, it is filled with mermaids’ tears.” </p>
<p>“My princess…” She took the book away from her, a bitter smile on her face. “Let us go to sleep, okay? We can go to the beach tomorrow to visit the mermaids and make them feel better.”</p>
<p>With that promise, the girl immediately settles herself in bed and lets her mother tuck her to sleep. She felt her mother’s lips on her forehead, a goodnight kiss for sweet dreams.<br/>
The mother blew the candle out. Soft footsteps echoed the room and as she closed her daughter’s door with a heavy heart, tears brimming on her eyes. </p>
<p>If the sea is filled of mermaid’s tears, she wished that some of them was from the mermaid she loved and then she won’t have to think of that one night where she was left behind on the sand, with the edge of her dress soaked in saltwater as she begs for her lover to come back. </p>
<p>
  <em>A memory of a heartbreak she was trying to forget, a heart longing for the impossible.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Joseon Dynasty, 3 years ago</b>
</p>
<p>They said that if twins don’t look the same, then maybe their way of thinking would be similar but Prince Eldoris still can’t understand his twin sister’s same birthday wish every time they celebrate. It was tiring really, how she bothers him and their older brother every day to let her be a part of the kingdom’s palace guards. Sure, she was stronger than him, hell she was the strongest and most skilled amongst all the warriors in their kingdom but being the only princess hindered her with achieving her dream. </p>
<p>Now that they have turned twenty-three, Adira still wants to be a warrior. If she can’t be a warrior under the sea, she’s plans to pursue it on land and wishing it in front of the whole family during their celebration was never a good idea. </p>
<p>“Why can’t you just wish for something simple? Like a sword or a trinket from above?” The party ended with their father leaving the dining hall after yelling at Adira, showing disappointment at his daughter. They were sent back to their respective rooms to give them time to think of what happened but Eldoris cannot help but to visit his sister despite their father’s strict orders to comfort her. </p>
<p>“But brother, I wish for freedom. We have been kept here for too long. Wouldn’t it be nice to explore the world rather than staying here, all cooped up in this suffocating place?”<br/>
It wasn’t enough for Adira. As selfish as it may sound, she desired to be outside of the castle walls without anyone telling her what to do. As twins, they also have a different way of thinking. Eldoris still cannot grasp his sister’s obsession with being on the mortal world. He likes being safe under water where danger cannot touch them. Besides, the mortals are the reason why they grew up with only their father around to take care of them.</p>
<p>“As much as I want to support you, I understand father as well. You’re trying to get yourself killed, Adira. They are the reason for mother’s death- “</p>
<p>“They are also the reason why I lived.” </p>
<p> The first time Adira ran away from the castle to visit the land was when she was eighteen. They were in their rebellious years and Adira heard the news that the king plans to marry her off to some prince in the other kingdom so she tried to escape her fate to make her own story but she came back home, wounded and bleeding. She was found on the shore with a deep cut on her shoulder blade but according to the palace guards, there was a mortal who stayed by her side after treating her wound until she was taken back. The human swore never to say a word to anyone and they set the other free as a gratitude for saving the princess.</p>
<p>For years, Adira boasted about the boy who wielded his sword to defend her against his own kind. A hook was pierced in her skin by hunters but luckily, she was saved before she was dragged to be sold on land. She said that the scar on her shoulder was a symbol of a new beginning and he was the reason why she started to take interest in being a warrior, fighting for herself and defending helpless people. </p>
<p>“Not all of them are murderers, Eldoris. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for that human.”</p>
<p> “And not all of them are saviors, Adira. Some would help you but the rest are not that kind. Why not stay here? You can have anything that you want.” Adira shook her head, holding his brother’s hands firmly. </p>
<p>“I want to meet him one more time, Eldoris. I wanted to repay him for saving my life. After that, I promise I’ll return, fulfilled and satisfied. I have been training for five years, I am no longer weak. It’s the only thing I want.”</p>
<p>Eldoris really didn’t understand her, but it doesn’t matter because she’s still the twin sister he loves.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s still our birthday so I have a gift for you.”</p>
<p>Clasped in his hand was a black pearl, a forbidden object that he tried to find for months. It shows a way to a sea witch’s cave, the sea witch who said to have the spell to turn mermaids into mortals. Because she was banished from the village, she hid herself in a cave concealed in dark magic and the black pearls serve as a compass, a discreet item that was banned in the kingdom. </p>
<p>“Eldoris where-” she took the pearl on his brother’s palm to examine it closer. “-did you find this?” She looked at him in astonishment. Adira never knew that her brother could do such thing for her knowing that he was always protective and cautious with his decisions. </p>
<p>“From a merchant that I know. It costs a lot so use it well.” </p>
<p>Eldoris was filled with worry for his sister but he promised to prioritize her happiness over anything else. For the princess who has her destiny laid out for her and lived her life following orders from her father, if this is the only way for Adira to pursue her happiness then Eldoris would gladly take the risk. </p>
<p>The princess wrapped her arms around her brother, her eyes brimmed with tears. “Thank you, Eldoris. Thank you so much.” </p>
<p>“Promise me you’ll take care of yourself well. If things go wrong, I will be here. I will miss you.”</p>
<p>Just then, the touching scene was interrupted with a loud knock on the door. “Get back to your room, Eldoris. Before father hears you two.” </p>
<p>Their older brother, Galia, the heir to the throne was stricter than their father but gentler compared to the king. Galia was their protector. He would convince their father to listen to their side before punishing them for what it looks like a wrongdoing in his perspective.</p>
<p>The twins respect their brother so much that they put their trust on him no matter what. Eldoris bid his last farewell to his sister before heading back to his room.<br/>
He woke up with the whole kingdom in chaos because of the missing princess. Palace guards were sent out to search the sea far and wide to find her. The first wave of loneliness washed over him when he passed by her room, the door open and her valuable things are gone. </p>
<p>He ate in silence with Galia and the king, the first time the dining table felt so empty that his tongue cannot appreciate the taste of the food placed on his plate, throat refusing to swallow anything. Eldoris felt like vomiting as anxiety filled his head with thoughts about his sister and about the family she left behind. </p>
<p>The feeling grew bigger as days passed by like a snowball rolling down a hill. He rarely goes out of his room, avoiding his worried family because of the guilt that makes his stomach churn as he kept their secret. </p>
<p>Seasons change and there’s still no news from his sister. It’s either she succeeded with her silly dream or she failed miserably to the point of never coming back. To avoid having such thoughts, he distracts himself by studying or playing his instruments in his room.  </p>
<p>“Eldoris.” </p>
<p>His brother calls out after knocking on his door. Swallowing down the lump forming in his throat, he let him in.</p>
<p>“What brings you here in such a late hour, Galia?” Studying his brother’s expression, it looks like he discovered something that he shouldn’t have. It made Eldoris anxious, hands started to shake as he hid it, clasped behind his back.</p>
<p>“I spoke to a merchant in the market today. Looks like you have been buying from him in the past few months.” </p>
<p>“Ah, yes. All my musical instruments were from him.” His head was spinning, nauseous about the lie that crept up his throat. Eldoris never told a lie before in his life and Adira hated his overflowing honesty that would always get them in trouble.</p>
<p>“What happened that night after the celebration, Eldoris?” Galia still showed a calm demeanor despite of his tense voice. He was giving the other a second chance to tell the truth.</p>
<p>“Nothing, brother. I bid her goodnight after calming her worried heart-” </p>
<p>“Bring her back.” He trembled at the venom in his brother’s voice that he heard for the first time. His brother was the smartest among them and he knew that he already had connected the dots before he can even explain.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry but I can’t. I-I don’t know how, Galia.” It was a slip of the tongue, an honest confession because of the fear that beats in his heart like a drum. Each day he counts of his sister gone; he was contemplating if he should find her to see how she’s doing but he was clueless how. Unless, there’s still a black pearl that was found before it was forbidden, then he would have a chance. </p>
<p>“You’re the only one that can bring her back, Eldoris. She listens to you.” After hearing the younger’s voice quiver in reply, his tone softened to calm him down. “If there’s a way, would you do it? Would you bring her back?” Eldoris opened his mouth to speak his mind but no words came out. Galia took his brother’s hand to give him a small trinket.</p>
<p> Eldoris cannot hide the shock on his face as he stares at the spherical object shining on his palm. </p>
<p>“Brother, why do you have this?” The black pearl sits on top of his trembling hand, bewildered about the situation. </p>
<p>“Does it even matter where, Eldoris? What’s important now is that we have a chance to look for her. I’ll tell father that you helped with the search so don’t worry about anything else. Just bring her back, I beg you.” </p>
<p>He was speechless, he really is but Galia is doing a good job at persuading him to do the foolish plan. He was right after all; Eldoris was closer to Adira and Galia to their father so it’s easier to convince the other to come back home if it’s her twin brother who will speak to her. They can change things for the sake of the kingdom. </p>
<p>“The palace guards will be leaving at dawn to conduct another search and father will be with them. I will be searching with another group and the kingdom will be empty for a few hours so you have time to sneak out and follow the black pearl.” Before Eldoris can even speak, Galia pulled him in for a tight hug. </p>
<p>“You’re the only one I can trust, Eldoris. I wish nothing but your success and safety in this journey. For the sake of our kingdom.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Ah yes, he’s doing it for his sister and his kingdom.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>